


Peace

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [57]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “and when all the wars are over, a butterfly will still be beautiful.”― Ruskin Bond, Scenes from a Writer's Life
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163456
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/gifts), [babywarg (morphaileffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/gifts).

Tony stumbled through what had been the compound just a few minutes earlier, in search of any signs of life, then gave up after a few steps, falling onto the remains of what might have once been a couch. He closed his eyes, only to sense the presence of another and shook his head, far too tired to speak. Stephen scooped him up easily and gently settling him into his lap, the deep voice that he had loved for so long now, rumbled quietly into his ear, “it’s over, Stark, it’s finally over.”

“Never...” he managed as he struggled to get to his feet, but failed.

“Hush, now, be still, love. I promise it’s over, for you, for us, I’ve never yet broken a promise to you, have I?”

Tony rolled into the sorcerer’s chest and groaned out, “no, wizard, you’ve never lied to me before.”

“Open your eyes, Tony. For me?”

Tony swore under his breath, but opened his eyes to find a single butterfly had landed on his hand, and he knew, somehow he knew it wasn’t something Stephen had conjured from his bag of tricks, and he stifled a sob as the butterfly flickered its wings at him and took off again. “It’s over, finally. Home, Stephen?”

When he opened his eyes again, he gasped to find Stephen tucked around him, on the bed they rarely used for sleeping. “Morning, Stark.”

“Morning? It is morning…?”

“Hmm.”

“And…”

“The world goes on.”


End file.
